Alyssa Lariat
' , also known as '''The Last Dragonborn, Ysmir, Dovahsebrom or Dragon of the North, is a Breton of House Lariat, indirectly a descendant of the Septim Dynasty and the Leader of The Dragonslayers. Ancestry Alyssa Lariat is descended from Gallivere Lariat, Katariah Ra'athim and Uriel Septim IV, followed by Andorak Septim, making her an indirect descendant to Tiber Septim, also known as Talos or the Ninth Divine, following Cephorus Septim II's ascent to the throne, those loyal to Andorak declared war on the Empire, in order to end the war, Andorak Septim was given the Kingdom of Shornhelm, where his descendant Theodane Lariat, Alyssa's father, still rules. Alyssa being an indirect descendant to Tiber Septim, carrying both the blood and soul of a Dragon, and carrying the title of Dragonborn she is irrefutably the Rightful heir to the Throne of the Empire of Tamriel. Personality Alyssa is representative of tradition and order, utilizing her understanding of what is right, wrong and socially acceptable to bring communities together. Embracing the values of honesty, dedication and dignity. A strong believer in the rule of law and authority that must be earned, Alyssa leads by example, demonstrating dedication and purposeful honesty, and an utter rejection of laziness and cheating. Alyssa sticks to her principles and push an unclouded vision of what is and is not acceptable. Her opinions aren’t just empty talk either, as Alyssa is more than willing to dive into the most challenging projects, improving action plans and sorting details along the way, making even the most complicated tasks seem easy and approachable. However, Alyssa doesn’t work alone, and she expects her reliability and work ethic to be reciprocated – Alyssa meets her promises, and if partners or subordinates jeopardize her through incompetence or laziness, or worse still, dishonesty, she does not hesitate to show her wrath. Appearance Alyssa is a beautiful young woman in her late teens, she has hip length red hair and blue eyes, the eyes which are a trait from her Septim ancestry. She has a voluptuous body with large breasts. She wears a long white tunic with black leather pants and boots. She constantly carries with her an Amulet of Talos in memory of her Ancestry, most of the time it is worn around her neck. After her attack on Skuldafn she has a scar over her right eye and another on her left wrist. Early Life Alyssa was born to the Royal Family in Shornhelm, one of the most influential families in High Rock, the Lariats unlike most of High rock, they opposed the Thalmor and Imperials due to their outlawing the worship of Talos, their ancestor. Alyssa grew up here learning the way of the blade and some magic as well. She lived her for the 16 years of her life, when she got tangled up in some unfortunate events. History Persistence canon: Origins Alyssa through a series of unfortunate events wound up in Skyrim. When she got caught by the Imperial at the pale pass. The Legion put her on a carriage and took them all to Helgen. She were to be executed, but upon revealing her name as Alyssa Lariat, the Imperials had no choice but to let her walk free, but she was kept in Helgen so that the Imperials could bring her back to Shornhelm. This was when a giant dragon attacked the town, the Legion was wiped out as was any Stormcloaks since no one was prepared for a draconic invasion. The only surviving Stormcloak, Ralof helped Alyssa make it out of Helgen, and travelled to Riverwood. Hadvar a previously unknown survivor also escaped Helgen and returned to Solitude. Once in Riverwood Alyssa and Ralof split up. Ralof met up with Gerdur, his sister and her husband Hod, where he explained to them the attack on Helgen, while Alyssa continued on her journey, as she walked towards Whiterun she was called upon by the Greybeards they had felt Alduin's return. and she was summoned. She did not know what the thundering sound was but upon asking a guard she learned that they were summoning the Dragonborn. Alyssa, by being a descendant of the dragon blooded Septim dynasty, decided that she was the most likely.the Dragonborn, like her indirect ancestor, Tiber Septim. She took the Pilgrimage and climbed the 7000 steps(In the process counting that 7000 had one zero too many). Once at the top she entered the monastery of High Hrothgar where the Greybeards lived, she was taught the two words, FUS and RO, Force and Balance, they tested her shout and found her to be the true Dragonborn. Yet they taught her the third word. WULD, Whirlwind and tested her once more. Satisfied, the monks offered her to stay at High Hrothgar and taught her how to hear the whispers of words throughout Skyrim like they do. She stayed here for weeks, where she learned words such as FEIM, Fade and DAH, Push. Finding her to already have learned the shouts they were going to teach her once they thought her ready. They refrained from sending her to Ustengrav and instead they formally named her the Last Dovahkiin, and Ysmir. She remained at the monastery a few more days when she and Greybeards felt the death of a Dragon, Mirmulnir. Alyssa felt that she needed to meet the Dragonslayers and she called upon them, from the tower of High Hrothgar she called out QAHNAARIN, Hoping for the Dragonslayers to answer. While the Greybeards didn't approve they allowed entrance into High Hrothgar. And after the Dragonslayers had all introduced themselves, Alyssa asked them for help in defeating the Dragons, she also told them of a letter that had arrived by courier. an unknown person had sent the letter and told her to meet them at Riverwood's Sleeping giant Inn. A Town that had recently been burned down with only three survivors. The Dragonslayers(Except Cyrian) left to search the ruins of Riverwood and found an Akaviri Katana and a burnt map. While most of the Dragonslayers headed for Kynesgrove. Nazrei went back to High Hrothgar to get Alyssa, and the two traveled to Kynesgrove meeting the other Dragonslayers and Delphine, the sender of the mysterious letter, for the first time seeing Alduin, Second time for Alyssa, Alduin brought the Dragon Sahloknir back to life at least for a time as Alyssa and the Dragonslayers along with Delpphine destroyed it soon after and Alyssa finally absorbed her first soul. Delphine explained to Alyssa and the Dragonslayers how she was possibly the last blade to yet live, and how she had been searching for a Dragonborn for years. She told the party that she believed the Thalmor was at the heart of it, and that they needed to infiltrate their embassy, though Nazrei doubted that the Thalmor could have anything to do with it, after all they already knew that Alduin was at the heart of it. Delphine told them to meet her at Breezehome, which was to serve as their Base of Operations at least for a time. When they arrived at Breezehome Delphine told the part of her plan to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy. One of the Dragonslayers had to infiltrate a party and then slip away to search for clues about the dragons. Elvrich was chosen for the Job and he infiltrated the party while the rest of them camped out on a mountain nearby to watch over the embassy. They saw Elvrich when he slipped into the courtyard, Relvyn, a member of the Morag Tong, headed down and helped out Elvrich when he was forced to battle Rulindil, they then entered the Solar, the party on the mountain then relocated to the Reeking Cave where Nazrei had predicted they would have turned into a body disposal unit. Elvrich and Relvyn had rescued Etienne Rarnis and all three emerged from the cave after battling a troll. Alyssa was given the Dossier on Esbern and it was revealed that another blade yet lived. At this point, a courier arrived and gave Nazrei a letter which caused her to leave the party and head to Markarth being besieged by enraged stromcloaks after Galmar Stonefist had been mortally wounded. She, together with the remaining group returned to Whiterun and gave the retrieved Thalmor Dossier to Delphine. Delphine revealed that Esbern was one of the Blades Archivists and one of the most knowledgeable among the blades, he was revelead to be hiding out somehwere in the Ratway, Riften's sewers. They headed out after meeting Dertaris and telling him where they were going, they afterwards hired the carriage outside Whiterun and headed towards Riften. Dertaris rejoined the group as they headed to Riften. They were only halfways to Riften when a skirmish between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks happened before their eyes, before they could pass a giant joined the battle, the Giant eventually escaped from the force of the Dragonslayers, and the party continued to Riften. When passing Shor's stone they were once more attacked, this time by Frostbite spiders as they had begun to starve within redbelly mine, they came out in search of food, they held their own for a time until the mine collapsed with a colossal frostbite spider exited, as Nazrei drew it's fire, Alyssa and the other Dragonlayers escaped Shor's stone. Alyssa and the Dragonslayers managed to find Esbern in the Ratway warrens and eventually made their way back to Whiterun where they met with Delphine, Nathyn and Nazrei. Esbern explained about Alyssa and Alduin to the Dragonslayers and showed them the way to Sky Haven Temple, they split into three smaller groups to not draw too much attention to themselves, meeting up again at Karthspire, here they battled the forsworn and a Hagraven, and made their way to Sky Haven Temple. Alyssa opened the final door and they were granted access to Alduin's wall, Alyssa attained the legendary Dragonsbane Katana. After discovering the way that Alduin had been defeated by a shout, Alyssa had to venture back to High Hrothgar, Arngeir granted her the shout, Clear Skies, so she could speak to their leader Paarthurnax, learning of the Shout, Paarthurnax told her of an Elder scroll, Alyssa returned to Sky Haven Temple with the news and together they travelled to Winterhold and then Whiterun until attaining the Elder Scroll which Farengar had come to posses. Alyssa returned to Paarthurnax with the Elder Scroll, Alyssa opened the scroll at the time-wound and looked into the past where she was granted the three words of Dragonrend, and were then ambushed by Alduin. With the aid of Paarthurnax the pair defeated the world-eater, but he escaped, Paarthurnax devised a plan to trap one of Alduin's brethren and Alyssa returned to Whiterun to tell the Jarl of the plan to which he declined, but he would approve if the greybeards would be persuaded to hold a peace council. Alyssa returned to Sky Haven temple to tell the other Dragonslayers of her findings, they decided to travel together to High Hrothgar where they persuaded the Greybeards to hold the council. Alyssa stayed at the monastery with a few of the Dragonslayers while the rest split into two groups heading to Solitude or Windhelm to inform both parties of the civil war, the Dragonslayers eventually returned to High Hrothgar and joined in the discussion of the peace treaty, the Stormcloaks already held most of Skyrim and the only bargaining chip the empire had left was Hjaalmarch, Ulfric knew better than Tullius what the return of Alduin meant and was forced to give up Riften for Hjaalmarch on the orders of Alyssa, thus the treaty was struck. Before they could leave High Hrothgar the blades approached Alyssa and the Dragonslayers, attempting to force Alyssa into killing Paarthurnax, Alyssa refused and the Blades were relieved of duty and Sky Haven Temple forfeit to the Stormcloaks for the blades "treachery" against Alyssa. The Dragonslayers finally travelled back to Whiterun and Dragonscreach where they finally set the plan into motion, Alyssa stood at the edge of the Great Balcony, she uttered the name of Odahviing, and the powerful red dragon arrived. a brief battle ensued until the trap was sprung and the Dragon captured, Alyssa questioned the dragon and found out that Alduin had fled to Skuldafn and through a portal, travelled into the Nordic afterlife. Sovngarde. The Dragonslayers had Odahviing transport Alyssa an she left the balcony of Dragonsreach atop the Great Red Dragon Odahviing, heading towards the ancient Nordic temple of Skuldafn that had stood hidden in the Velothi mountains since the second era. Battling its guardians with her shout Dragonrend and the legendary Akaviri katana Dragonsbane, she put an end to the dragons who guarded it. She did not pass through unscathed, but she had come too far to stop now. An army of draugr came for her but it was not to last, for their bodies shattered as she shouted them apart with all three words of Unrelenting force, penetrating the temple and passing its trials she was rewarded with the Storm call shout. Emerging at the top of the temple she displayed her new thu'um and passed by the draugr, for now she controlled the fury of the skies and the undead could not stand against it. Slaying the Dragon Priest of Vengeance, Nahkriin, his mask and staff were now hers to command. With the power of the Priests staff, she unlocked the portal to Sovngarde and entered the god's plane of Aetherius. Alyssa reached Sovngarde the plane reserved for the honoured Nord heroes, she passed through Alduin's evil soul snare and reached the whalebone bridge, the only way to the Hall of Valor guarded by the God Tsun, in fair battle against the god of Trials against adversity, Alyssa was granted unrestricted access to the Hall where the heroes of the Ancient wars awaited, she gathered the old heroes of the Dragon war, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old. And with the warriors at her side, she once again entered the soulsnare. To draw out Alduin the four combined their shouts and vanquished the fog that covered the plane, Alduin knew, he could not restore his strength while the heroes controlled his fog and he met them in glorious battle. It was long and arduous yet the conclusion was nowhere in sight, as the battle drew on Alduin did not lose his strength, it was the heroes whose strength began to fail until Tsun raised his battleaxe, the heroes called more to their cause as the hall joined in the battle, for none could stand idly by and let Alduin destroy the world. Jurgen Windcaller, Olaf One-Eye, Ysgramor, Ulfgar the Unending, Erlender, Nikulas, Hunroor and all the Heroes of Sovngarde could no longer watch and do nothing, with fire in their hearts they entered the battle and with a fell swoop Dragonsbane pierced the beast destroying the creature and at last ending the Dragon Crisis of the fourth era. As the light returned, and Sovngarde rejoiced Tsun awarded Alyssa with a powerful shout to call a hero from Sovngarde in her time of need, but her time had not yet come and she had to leave Sovngarde until her time comes again. Tsun returned her to Mundus where she awoke atop the Monahven, the throat of the world. Members of the dov gathered and named her Sahrot Thur, Qahnraan, and Dovahkriid. Mighty Overlord, Vanquisher, and Dragonslayer. The Dragons fled as Paarthurnax spoke to her, for he would gather the dov and teach them the way of the voice. Odahviing pledged himself to Alyssa Lariat, the Princess of Shornhelm. Dragonsbane, still bloodied by Alduin himself was left at the very peak of the Throat of the world, it's hilt adorned by Alyssa's Amulet of Talos forever enchanted by the two words she spoke at the end «Alduin mahlaan.» Alyssa left the throat of the world, for now her adventures as the dragonborn was over and she returned to high rock. Along the way she was attacked by a large savage Khajiit of no name, she defeated the Khajiit and it pledged itself to her, she accepted and granted it a name "Do'gazdul" she then finally reached Shornhelm where she was welcomed back with open arms by her parents, relieved to see her return safe and sound. She told them of what had transpired and the adventures she had, Then told the two of her plans for the future, they approved and in order to win over troops from skyrim they began to supply the Stormcloaks in secret knowing that they would eventually win the civil war, they also supplied the resistance in Hammerfell. Persistence canon: A Red Sun Rises During 202 much of Alyssa's time was spent in High Rock, especially Shornhelm and Daggerfall, continually holding meetings with the High King, in order to discuss the New Daggerfall Covenant's next move and the Lariat Empire within it. Gradually also gaining supporters in western Skyrim and Northern Hammerfell Timeskip In 4E 203, The Lariat Empire went to war against the Empire in Skyrim, led by Princess Alyssa Lariat, after barricading Solitude they let the Stormcloaks take Riften back and the two armies joined together at Solitude where they destroyed the last holdings of the Empire in Skyrim. Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-fist and Alyssa Lariat ended up killing General Tullius and with him the Empire was driven back to Cyrodiil. The Stormcloaks joined the Lariat Empire and soon after the Covenant followed becoming parts of the Empire. Persistence canon: 4E 204 Princess Alyssa Lariat together with Do'gazdul and her own personal army, the same ones who fought side by side with her in Skyrim, travelled to Sentinel, where she met with Kematu. A warrior of the Alik'r, recently another limb of the Lariat Empire. Here they are to drive the Aldmeri Dominion out of Taneth, which fell after Iman Suda's betrayal, and Rihad, the southernmost city of Hammerfell, still devastated from the war. Before she could start the war in earnest, she was however confronted by two Cultists who made the presence of Miraak known to her and after discovering his whereabouts at Solstheim, she travelled there atop Odahviing. Powers and Abilites As Dragonborn, Alyssa possesses the power to absorb not only the power but also the knowledge of dead dragons. A power she was proven to have when she followed the Dragonslayers to Kynesgrove, where Sahloknir was slain. She also has some skill with a one-handed sword and the inborn breton abilities such as Illusion. and magic resistance. Alyssa knows an abundance of Dragon Shouts and also has a wide array of words from Dovahzul, She knows all three words of Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Clear Skies, Call Dragon, Call of Valor and Dragonrend. One word of Become Ethereal, Whirlwind Sprint, Marked for Death and storm call each. Battles *The Dragonslayers vs. Sahloknir *The Dragonslayers vs: Colossal Frostbite Spider *Alyssa and Paathurnax vs. Alduin *The Dragonslayers vs. Odahviing *Hall of Valor vs. Alduin *Alyssa vs. Do'gazdul Character Card Name: Alyssa Lariat Alias: The Last Dragonborn, Ysmir, Dovahsebrom/The Dragon of the North. Appearance: Alyssa is a beautiful young woman in her late teens, she has hip length red hair and blue eyes, the eyes which are a trait from her Septim ancestry. She has a voluptuous body with large breasts. She wears a long white tunic with black leather pants and boots. She constantly carries with her an Amulet of Talos in memory of her Ancestry, most of the time it is worn around her neck. After her attack on Skuldafn she has a scar over her right eye and another on her left wrist. Species: Breton Sex: Female Birthdate: 24th of Mid Year, 4E 185 Faction: The Dragonslayers(Leader), The New Daggerfall Covenant, The Lariat Empire(General). Skills: Master Two-Handed, Expert One-Handed, Exper Heavy Armor, Adept Speech, Adept Athletics, Adept Conjuration Spells: Healing, Flames, Firebolt, Conjure Familiar, Spell Shield, Conjure Flame Atronach, Flaming Familiar, Banish Daedra, Teleport, Town Portal. Unique Powers: Dragonborn Power Weakness: TBA Physical Weakness: TBA Mental Weakness: TBA Unique Item: Sancre's Heart, the blade of unification. Bio: Trivia *Alyssa's name took Nelthro about one week to actually come up with, using the UESP's breton name list to make a lore-friendly name for her. *Part of the Idea of Alyssa Lariat is adopted from Harold-Burned Mane's Canon *Alyssa is the only female character of Nelthro to have a Scar and one of two chracters to have more than one scar. *Alyssa shares her birthdate with many Commanders and Admirals in the real world as well as multiple Emperors. *Alyssa is fluent in Dovahzhul, she may occassionally use words from the language much like dragons but to a lesser degree. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Dragonborns Category:Dragonblooded Category:Tongues Category:Royalty